epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/Get Access to a New Series with Access!
Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Axel Asher, better known as Access, and I would like to welcome you to the newest series on this wiki, "Getting Access with Access". This is only a news series, so you won't see me pop up that often. Anyways, we're here for the first episode of "Getting Access with Access", where you'll be getting access to an entire new rapping series. It's Marvel VS DC Rap Battles. I've got the feeling I won't need to explain the full details of the premise... I hope. Anyways, let's get on to the staff of this new series. Staff This series will be produced by BreZ, the battles will be selected by BreZ and will mostly be written by BreZ. However he'll also have guest writers help him, as well as Legion who will help him fact check references, help change some lines around for a better flow, think of a few lines, judge verses, etc. BreZ will also be asking somebody (probably Skeep or Leandro) to make the Itunes Cover's for this series, but that hasn't been done yet. Suggestions needed? Eventhough BreZ has already gotten a ton of suggestions from Legion and already has a ton of battles he thought of himself, and some other suggestions he has gotten from a few people, he is still going to need more suggestions, so please leave your suggestions down below. How To Suggest? Now, BreZ would like you to know that he prefers his suggestions like Marvel Character VS DC Character, simply because that's how he keeps his list and it's easier for him to just copy the suggestions this way. But don't worry, BreZ will still take your suggestion when this procedure isn't followed. Now, over to a more important note while suggesting... there are multiple characters using the same alter ego, for example, there are multiple Green Lanters. When suggesting a Green Lantern in a battle please mention whether you mean Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, John Stewert, Kilowog, etc. If it's not specified BreZ will choose which one based on what he feels is the best connection or is the most known. For example, if somebody suggests Captain America, BreZ will use Steve Rogers for that battle. Also, every character counts, as long as one is a Marvel character and the other is a DC character. Which means they don't have to be superheroes or villains, they can also be civilians. They also don't have to exist in the comic books, characters who only exist in the TV show universes or movie universes are perfectly acceptable... this reminds me, if you want a specific version of a character, if for example the connection only fits the Dark Knight Trilogy Batman, please suggest the battle as Batman (Dark Knight Trilogy) or something that specifies it. BreZ is going to take just the movie versions of a character for some battles in the future. Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, of course, they don't have to exist in the comics. They could even be creepy pastas of which on is based on Marvel character and the other is based on a DC character. Also, comic book writers are fair game, even though multiple writers have worked at both companies, for example, Stan Lee. The company they are currently working at will be counted as the one they represent... BreZ may change this and just use comic book writers no matter which company they would be representing, however, the battle will still need a good connection, just Marvel Comic Book writer VS DC Comic Book writer isn't good enough. One more thing on this subject, if the connection of the suggestion is added with the suggestion it would probably increase it's chances as well. I'd most likely realize the connection, but there may be more that connects them. If I don't know the entire connection I may do another battle, with one of the suggested characters, which connection I do entirely know over the suggested battle, while the suggested battle may have an actually better connection, with me just not knowing it. Get what I'm saying? What To Expect In Volume 1? BreZ didn't want to leave you completely clueless on the battles, so he left you some Cluemaster like clues. BreZ would like to know how well these clues do, so please comment what you think the battles are :p. These hints aren't necisarily in order of the battle. 1) Shots are going to be fired, and these guys don’t miss. 2) Sometimes the only way to break out of sidekick shadow is by assuming the mantle of a villain‏. 3) These rappers are seeing red with rage. 4) They hit twice and it comes back to bite them‏. Extra Halloween Special 5) You don’t want to look away, cause this battle will zoom quickly. 6) You're in for a transformative experience. 7) This battle will haunt all evil-doers. 8) Iron sharpens Irons. 9) Lord, the Star are Strange‏. 10) This battle will be one worth reporting on‏. Voice-actors needed? BreZ has also been thinking of maybe turning this into a audio series as well, for which he'll be needing users to voice people, so if anybody has anybody they would like to voice and think they would also have the right voice for (that last part being the most important), please suggest yourself. Maybe I should also ask for accents people have or could do, it could make it easier to look for who to choose as who (bpf). List of people who may want to voice act: * Gliscor Fan * Joeaikman * Bobdave * Skeep Tieel * CaveJohnson333 * IamtheLegion * SophisticatedShark * Myself Characters who currently need voices: * Winter Soldier * Red Hood * Red Hulk For who? Most importantly, who should read this series? All should read this series of course, however, BreZ understands if people who aren't comic book fans would not keep up with this series or would only read certain battles. He is not making a themed series to make suggestions easier and that way possibly get more comments. It's a series he is doing for fun only, like they should be done. However, it would always be appreciated if you followed this series via comments, suggestions and votes and all that :3. When will it start? BreZ will most likely start uploading these in his summer vacation. He may start a bit earlier because he has already finished two of them and he has started his third battle already. Two other seperate battles both have already a finished verse thanks to it being battles with a guest writer. What about BZRB? BZRB will continue. It will most be published along side MvDCRB, BreZ will try to publish them every other week, however he isn't making promises. The more he is looking forward to writing one battle, the more likely that battle will come first. Where is the BZRB Mid-Season Finale? Okay, I know it was promised for today... but... it's not... okay? What should you do now? Well, comment what you think the first 10 battles are based on the hints, comment some suggestions, comment if you want to be a voice actor and if so who's voice you want to perform. And go read whatever BZRB, BZP or BreZ MuZik you haven't read yet. That's all folks (little future BZRB hint), I hope you enjoyed your first episode of "Getting Access with Access" and that you have a good day. Category:Blog posts